This is what happens when you have amnesia
by Zezzy202
Summary: Bam! You wake up, you're tide up in a strange man's arm. You're stuck in a room full of psychopathic strangers and everyone eles seems to know who you are. How are you going to deal with this? (DISCONTINUED)


You opened your eyes but still saw nothing but darkness. You tried to remove whatever was on your face but your hands were tied, literally. As you lifted your arm the other one followed. You shook your arm and felt the thick rope holding your arms behind your back.

You tried to speak, to ask someone what the hell was going on. But before the words could even begin to form you felt a piece of cloth that was stuffed into your mouth. 'What is going on?' you thought, your mind still groggy from sleep.

You tried to move your legs but fell forward as they were tied by more thick rope. Your face connected with a firm chest. You felt large arms hold you there "YOU CAN'T JUST KIDNAP SOMEONE!" The loud voice snapped you back into full consciousness.

"Amerika, she is mine da? She is my little подсолнечник." The voice was Russian, light but at the same time…masculine. "YOU CAN'T JUST TAKE SOMEONE AND THEN SAY THEY'RE YOURS!" The second voice shouted. "And are you going to do something about it?" There was an odd silence as you _heard_ the man smiling.

'That can't be right. You can't hear people smile. Or can you?" Your face distorted into one of shock. "I DON'T KNOW THAT! I SHOULD KNOW THAT! What's my name?" You thought as hard as you could but you couldn't remember. "Fuck…"

You paid no attention as the large man holding you leaned forward, presumably into the others face. You heard the American inhale, as if to say something. Something shot past you and into the Russian man's chest shocking you out of your shock induced state. The man hadn't flinched, but you weren't sure that the fist had actually made contact.

"Oh, Привет Viktor." You were unsure what the man had said but you assumed it to be "hello". "Don't fucking play with me Ivan." It was another man. His voice was menacingly deep with malice evident in his words. The man holding you laughed an unearthly sweet laugh "Ufufufu~ You have such a potty mouth Viktor."

Without warning you were pulled backwards by the man…Ivan, that was holding you. You landed on his chest as his back his what sounded like a tiled floor. You felt fear like you never experienced before as purple entered the edges of your blacked out vision.

"I'll be right back my little подсолнечник." You felt cold lips press against your forehead before you were left sitting against a wall. 'WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?' You mentally shouted.

'I need to get these things off of me.' With that settled you began the task. You slid down to your stomach and began worming you way towards whichever way you were facing, sticking as close to the wall as possible as to not get involved in the fight that could be heard going on in the background.

You felt something sharp poke into your shoulder as you wormed your way across the floor. 'Jackpot!' you smiled as you set to work. You poked yourself multiple times in the wrist before you were finally able to break the binds around your hands.

Blood smeared on your forehead as you tore off the fabric cover in your eyes. 'It's just the blood loss talking.' You thought to yourself even though you hadn't lost that much blood. There was only one word that could describe what was unfolding in front of you – chaos. Pure and utter chaos.

There was a multitude of people in the large room that you were in. Things were flying, people were passing out everywhere, and one guy was trying to save someone that he had just killed with his horrible cooking. People and their doppelgangers fought or glared at each other while some got along like they had been friends since five. You shook your head and focused on the bindings on your legs.

After a few failed tries you managed to untie the knot. You threw the rope that had one bound your legs and tore the makeshift gag out of your mouth.

You scanned the room for an exit, ignoring the craziness that unfolded around you. Your eyes locked on a door on the other side of the room before being torn away by a gun shot.

A discarded shovel lay on the ground, carelessly discarded by its owner who was now instead wielding a pistol. "я буду чертовски убить вас за то, что вы сделали Иван!" The dark haired Russian yelled, aiming the gun at the white haired Russian's head.

"Я бы хотел, чтобы вы попробовать!" You felt your knees buckle as their auras mixed, creating what felt like an all consuming black hole. The black haired Russian shot at his white haired counterpart. You squeezed your eyes shut, not wanting to see someone get shot.

A ringing sound Rung through the room as the white haired man deflected the bullet with his pipe before continuing the fight. You blinked slowly. 'What? WHAT?' you mentally exclaimed. "THAT WAS SO FUCKING IMPOSSIBLE THAT DUDE SHOULD BE DEAD ON THE GROUND!" You shouted, unaware that you were shouting. "YOU DON'T JUST DO THAT AND KEEP FIGH-"

You went silent as you realized that everything in the room had stopped. Everyone was looking directly at you as you did your best to shrink into the corner. The black haired Russian seemed to have forgotten about what ever fight he had been having with his doppelganger as he walked towards you, eyes locked on his prize.

"Idon'tknowwhat'sgoingonpleasedon'tkillmeyou'rereallyscaryupclosei'minno-" You were cut off by his lips crashing into yours his hand grabbing as your hair. He pulled away, a tear glinting in his eye as he pulled you into a tight hug.

"Я так рада, что ты в порядке , я не знаю, что я бы сделал без тебя." You patted his back awkwardly. "ENGLISH PLEASE." You said loudly, your heart about to explode as you felt the gun on your back. He laughed breathlessly at your words.

You had no idea what he had just said but you were going to pretend that you did. You nodded your head up and down slowly. The other Russian strode towards the two of you. Before you could give a warning the white haired man kicked the one that was holding you away and pulled you into his chest.

He looked down at you and smiled. "It's ok (Y/N) we'll get you in the bath later, da?" 'Who does this freak know my name?' You could only nod, unable to comprehend anything more strenuous. "For now though…" His aura came back as he once again set you against the wall. "I have something to take care of." You stared blankly as the fight resumed.

A/N: This is a thing that will not be updated frequently. I have no idea why I thought it would be a good idea to do _another_ story when I'm already working on three but I did it anyway. You're going to have to get trough amnesia in a room(s) full of psychopaths. :D I'm going to do it country by country in no specific order so there's that.

Please review and tell me what you think. I need to know if you wan't me to continue.

(In order.) Translations:

1\. Привет = hello

2\. подсолнечник = Sunflower

3\. я буду чертовски убить вас за то, что вы сделали Иван = I'll kill you for what you did

3\. Я бы хотел, чтобы вы попробовать = I'd like to see you try

4\. Я так рада, что ты в порядке , я не знаю, что я бы сделал без тебя = I don't know what I'd do without you.


End file.
